


Mystery Solved?

by yuletide_archivist



Category: The Mummy Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-19
Updated: 2007-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1640063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man really looked like one of their history teachers, but Mr. Matthews had never dealt drugs. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery Solved?

**Author's Note:**

> Teen AU set in modern times
> 
> Written for Lolita Meme

 

 

"Jonathan, stop staring at my boyfriend!"

Jonathan guiltily jerked his eyes away from Rick O'Connell, and met eyes with his angry sister. They were all sitting around a little table in the school library; Jonathan, Evey, Rick, and Ardeth Bay.

Ardeth was the new exchange student from Egypt: he was smoking hot (not that Jonathan noticed), and his tattoos were the envy of every male in the school, although he didn't say much to anyone. He usually just sat with whoever was in the library who wouldn't bother him too much. While normally that would include pretty much any girl - except for Linda Patterson, she never seemed interested in guys - Evelyn was so caught up in her current boyfriend she left Ardeth alone.

"I wasn't staring at him! I was... I was just daydreaming about that pretty girl in my English class, and he happened to be in my way."

Evey gave him a look that mixed disbelief, disgust, and amusement better than should really be possible.

"Just shut up and hand me that encyclopedia."

When she opened the book to a random page, Ardeth caught sight of a picture and paled, pushing away from the table a little bit.

Evey looked at him, concerned. "What is it, Ardeth?"

Ardeth looked a the picture a minute more, then looked up at the other kids. "It is the creature."

Rick chuckled a bit. "What, like from the Black Lagoon or something?"

"I do not know of this Black Lagoon, but this creature is something my entire family has been fighting for thousands of years. It is why I have been sent to America, to see if there is some new bit of knowledge that could help us in our fight."

The other three looked at each other with barely hidden amusement, but they were too kind to actually laugh in his face, as he seemed quite serious about what he was saying.

Rick leaned over to take a better look at the picture, but his attention was quickly captured by something else.

"Wait a sec. I don't know about any creature, but this guy here sure looks like Mr. Matthews!"

Evey read the entry over quickly, then summarized it for everyone. "Ignatious Eha, born in Chicago. He was a big time drug dealer for anyone he could make a deal with. There were a couple of murders they think he committed, but they never had any proof. He disappeared about 5 years ago after a suspicious car crash. Some people say he was murdered by a rival, some say he tried to fake his own death, some that he just took advantage of an opportunity to leave. Hey, didn't Mr. Matthews start here just over 4 years ago?"

Jonathan looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you saying that you think our senior History teacher used to sell drugs in Chicago, took off when someone tried to kill him, and came _here_ to hide?"

Ardeth, recovered from the surprise of seeing his ancient enemy, took a closer look at the photo.

"Their eyes are different colors, but he could be wearing contacts to help disguise himself. The facial structure seems similar, and this man has the same mole in front of his left ear."

Rick jumped in, observing, "his nose is the same shape as well, and he's got that little thing on his chin there."

The teens looked at each other, no one wanting to be the first to suggest a course of action.

"Well", said Rick, "I guess we could go show this to the principal."

After a moment's thought, the others agreed, so they grabbed the encyclopedia and walked to the library's entrance. Of course, as anyone knows, you can't just walk out of the library with a reference book, especially in a school.

Ardeth went up to the librarian and asked a question about a section on the other side of the library, directing her attention away from the door. Jonathan and Evey both tried to get up on the desk to pass the book around the sensors, but they couldn't both fit, so Jonathan ended up on his back behind the desk, having been shoved out of the way by his sister. Rick smirked at him, but walked through the door to grab the book on the other side. They all quickly got out of sight of the librarian, and waited around the corner for Ardeth to show up.

When he did, they all ran to the office, ignoring all the weird looks they got - the four of them made an odd sight to begin with, even without running for the office with Evey clutching a huge book to her chest. Luckily, the principal was in her office, so they were able to speak with her right away.

After a tag-team recitation of the story, she looked at them quite sternly, and said, "I do not for a second believe Mr. Matthews is a wanted felon and a former drug dealer." Jonathan deflated in disappointment, but Evey and Rick visibly started gearing up for a fight. Mrs Baker held up her hand to stop them. "However, as principal of this school it is my job to investigate any potential threats to the safety of my students, and I would be remiss to not do so in this case."

The teens abruptly switched to happiness and pride, but were again stopped. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave this matter in my hands. You are not to talk about this to anyone without my say so, even your parents and teachers. Is that understood?"

They all nodded, glad she had taken them seriously. Dismissed, they filed out of the office into the hallway. After standing there in silence for a moment, trying to absorb what had just happened, Evey suddenly cried out, "Darn it! I still have to finish that assignment on Egypt."

Rick chimed in, "And I still have to do that math homework."

The four of them started back to the library, hoping they could smuggle the book back in as easily as they had got it out. When they were almost at the entrance, Jonathan stopped.

"Hey wait. Do you think there will be some kind of reward for finding him?"

Evey smacked him on the head, and while he stood there looking wounded the other three made their way into the library.

 


End file.
